


All/Clint Fanarts

by kait



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimate Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/pseuds/kait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one chapter for each pairing ≧▽≦</p><p>10.30 new chapter >w<<br/>6.2 updated Hawksilver</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. solo

  

  

love Marco Checchetto’s style too much.

    

Morning.

 

    

 

 

 

11.28

 

           

 

Rule 63! Clint Warning

           

 

5.24 updated

     

      

 

 


	2. Phil Coulson/Clint Barton

7.7

          

     

      

 your smiling eye.

 

 

       

 Kiss 22 Titles                

**Shank: Obedience**

 

welcome back, sir #2

 

 

Welcome back, Sir #3

WARNING: hint of Loki→Clint, mind control  
  


 

3.9 updated

_\----------------------------------_

Guest for Phil/Clint Fanbook <小鸟与公务员>

[cakeisnotpie](../../../../users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie) wrote a fic for this -3-. [Dear Agent](../../../687301)

  
  

    

 

 

 


	3. Hulkeye (Bruce Banner/Clint Barton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite two guys!

 

 

I’m really disappointed in how they write Bruce in AOU. Whatever. I can just entertain myself. 

     

    

from Hulkeye + Spirk Webcomic：[Make them GREEN](http://yingyueliuying.weebly.com/uploads/1/2/7/9/12799451/green_lovers.jpg)

 

from my [Wings!AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/540218)

 

 [](http://yingyueliuying.weebly.com/uploads/1/2/7/9/12799451/hulkeye_hulk_h.jpg)

**!Hulk Porn Warning!**

 

       

        

       

mini Hulk and mini Hawk♥

 

     

inspired by[ the kiss meme](https://twitter.com/kiss_scene_/status/434303419201769473) on twitter v

 

12.13

          

happy birthday to myself~

I will always love you

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

50cm Hulk and 15cm Hawk series~ 

    

Everything will be all right, big guy.

 

 

7.16

retouching.

   ****

these two are soooo sweet in EMH!

 

 

form my all/JR short comic ☆ <[Something about competition](http://yingyueliuying.weebly.com/uploads/1/2/7/9/12799451/all_height.jpg)>

 

 

 

      

Kiss 22 titles

cheek - Intimate

lips - Love

 

  

Web Comic. [Now Meet The Others!](http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2013/165/6/5/clint__jr__in_comic_suit_by_kingbirdkathy-d68zqtd.jpg)

 

        


	4. Steve Rogers/Clint Barton

quick draft for the fic [smol hawk](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F7749268&t=MWU1YTcwMWU4ZDcwZmJmNGM2YzI0OGZhN2QwOGNkMDkwZDEyNmY3OSxNODB2TzRDcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AFoPq_ldnG6CLGz0rqVkj_Q&m=1) by avakelly. that’s their height difference in Steve’s eyes lol

 

   

 

       

for  AvaKelly‘s wonderful work  _G[hosts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2395250)_

 

 

   

[ photo reference](http://33.media.tumblr.com/2bff1574a6393ee8c6256b4c1e9535ff/tumblr_mqlqi0ojMJ1sp76wuo1_500.gif)

 

      

 

[ ](http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2014/076/0/2/steve___clint_by_kingbirdkathy-d7alkgk.jpg)

[Web comic](http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2014/076/0/2/steve___clint_by_kingbirdkathy-d7alkgk.jpg) based on [the photo sets of JR and CE on the Captain America: The Winter Soldier Premiere](http://tatallalock.tumblr.com/post/79554545920/dammit-clint-tifferiniphotography-captain)

For me, it looks like THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED.

 

for Resonae's wonderful work 

[When in Uniform](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1073673)

<3

 

6.18 updated

 

          

Kiss 22 Titles - Hand: Respect

 

 

                

 

 

For some you-know-what reasons, Clint turned into a birdy. Again. Nobody cared but admirable Captain America seemed worried:

“Clint,” Steve squatted at this angry fluffy little thing’s nest, and said cautiously, “I know you are really upset now…but,”

“Chirp Chirp!”(Not listening!)

“I’m just saying…can you at least give me back my sheild?”

“Chirp!”(NO!)

 


	5. Tony Stark/Clint Barton

  

 

[ ](http://yingyueliuying.weebly.com/uploads/1/2/7/9/12799451/ironhawk_bridal_.jpg)

web comic, Tony/Clint & Steve/Bucky

  

Hogwarts AU 

 

....You know what I mean if you've seen RDJ & JR on SDCC 2014....

  

7.7

[ ](http://yingyueliuying.weebly.com/uploads/1/2/7/9/12799451/ironhawk_69.jpg)

 NSFW 

            

 

 

[ ](http://yingyueliuying.weebly.com/uploads/1/2/7/9/12799451/ironhawk_heart_.jpg)

[ web comic](http://yingyueliuying.weebly.com/uploads/1/2/7/9/12799451/ironhawk_heart_.jpg) for Greyheart's wonderful fic: [Lies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1171912/chapters/3046183)

 

3.8

      

 

   

 

7.15

         

 **Chest: Possession** _  
_

 

  

 

 


	6. Loki/Clint Barton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning of Non-Con / torture / violence . Well, this is LOKI.

  

Commission for Jo

      ****

   

          

     

for our frosthawk fanbook <Fostwing>

    [](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_me5a9eDa4v1rq7m1ho1_1280.jpg)

He may have a dream, where he encountered him, and he didn’t leave, and they lived happyilly ever after.

But they missed each other. Again, and again, and again.

===

Sometimes people kneel not for submission,

 

 

but to be closer to the one they love.

-illustrations for our JR fanbook <Stray Hawk>

 

 

MINE.


	7. Thor/Clint Barton

6.4

[ ](http://yingyueliuying.weebly.com/uploads/1/2/7/9/12799451/thunderhawk_h.jpg)

 NSFW <3

   

kiss 22 titles -  **Throat: Desire**

    

Avengers V5 version

 

illustration for [Steði As He Goes](../../410063)

my first art in this fandom /v\

 


	8. Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton

For my friend's new book

training

 

 

The Soldier and The Little Hawk

 

 

 

 [](http://kingbirdkathy.tumblr.com/image/98035294552)

Clint helped Bucky cut his hair short

 

”Now I look like the scruffy one again.”

for [sara_holmes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/pseuds/sara_holmes)‘s great work  [I’ll Keep You Safe Here With Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1907085)

  

Day 7 - Fluff for Winterhawk Week on Tumblr.  

[ ](http://kingbirdkathy.tumblr.com/image/98669806292)

Because I want one human-size Bucky Bear myself.

all the other doodles can be found here-> [Winterhawk Week](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2356379) 

 

Earth-616 Cap!Bucky / Ronin!Clint


	9. Pietro Maximoff/Clint Barton

_You are dead, kid. You are DEAD._

AU where only Clint can see Pietro, because he’s gifted (or cursed in his mind) with the ability to see the ghosts.

 

 

 

 

Miss you so much, Pietro.

 

 

Feel it?

 

 

 

Somebody asked for (more) naked Pietro. This is what they got. sorry not sorry.

 

 

         

 

  

the twins have newly moved into the Avengers tower to train with them… 

[ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/f739942f00ae8ce6a7da037a4ecf7196/tumblr_ntx6bmHTc61rq7m1ho2_1280.jpg)   [ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/a88460f6696f9b435ab32f4b490077c0/tumblr_ntx6bmHTc61rq7m1ho1_1280.jpg)

  

 

 [ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/46e0a6a9a68080981f82023bf5db5d6f/tumblr_nsmtaaQBv41rq7m1ho2_1280.jpg)    [ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/dcd1c8d467be80af203cc15e47f723db/tumblr_nsmtaaQBv41rq7m1ho1_1280.jpg)

 

 

 

I love the twins. Pietro and Clint (Silverhawk?) made my heart melt and broke... 

 

[ ](http://yingyueliuying.weebly.com/uploads/1/2/7/9/12799451/silverhawk_field.jpg)


	10. Frank Castle / Clint Barton

 

Punisher / Young! Hawkeye

 

 

Earth-1610 Ultimates: Punisher/ Hawkeye

 

 

      

 

 

 


	11. others (Jarvis/Clint, Sam/Clint, 3p, etc...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, so, any 3p or other rare pairings would be collected here in the future.

616 Venom(Symbiote)/Clint

     [](http://40.media.tumblr.com/cb820709beefa33ae11ccbc1c783caee/tumblr_inline_nwfm5ebJyI1r7mg8e_500.jpg) 

[【explicit tentacle porn warning】](http://41.media.tumblr.com/4103031cc0609b1c8c381f604e27f0e3/tumblr_inline_nzhrzzy92B1r7mg8e_500.jpg) 

 

616 Daredevil/Hawkeye.  Obviously I tried to copy Marco Checchetto’s style and failed. Pfffff.

 

Sam / Clint 

NSFW!

[](http://yingyueliuying.weebly.com/uploads/1/2/7/9/12799451/sam_2.jpg)       

[ ](http://yingyueliuying.weebly.com/uploads/1/2/7/9/12799451/sam_1.jpg)

They were both in The Hurt Locker and JR literally rode AM. you knew that, right?

 

 

 Movie Night - Tony/Steve/Clint 

 

A friend's request of Batman/Hawkeye.

You will understand us if you've watched American Hustle. I guess.

 

 

10.28

Clint / Logan

** **

 ╮(╯▽╰)╭

**Projection: Fancy**

\- Jarvis / Clint-

 

Loki/Thor/Clint

 

 [](http://yingyueliuying.weebly.com/uploads/1/2/7/9/12799451/3p_h.jpg)

NSFW Warning

 

 

 


	12. Gen - team, friends  & family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here goes all the pics without pairing.

           

There’s a bug in my coffee.

 

    

Daredevil’s hard life.

  

 

Clint is part of commission for death-note-writer

blonds with gorgeous blue eyes, raised in Iowa, shitty childhood, lack of a proper father figure, adrenaline chasing, kind of impulsive… and of course, both so popular with girls.

I love these guys XD

 

Happy Birthday, Mark Ruffalo~

  

some pictures inspired by the actors these days

#ALS Ice Bucket Challenge#

RDJ nominated CH, then CH nominated CE, MR and JR.

Come on you guys, we are waiting!

  

  

CE, CH & JR on SDCC 2014

ALL SO CUTE.

JR actually poked. HARD. I wish I know how it feels...

 

 

 

After Bucky and Clint, Sam will put on Captain America costume in 616 too!

MCU Steve: ......Guys, you know, I can still do my job.

 

 

 

Barton Brothers

        

 


	13. Captain America: Civil War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Team Cap Forever#  
> no pairing, basically, other than canon one

~~When your boyfriend and your dad are fighting, which one will you help?~~

 

 ~~~~  Yep that's a[ Purple yam](https://67.media.tumblr.com/b793901199ae450b2a52d2cf0e426127/tumblr_inline_o6zsz1KrKq1r7mg8e_540.jpg).  ~~(Sorry Vision.~~

~~ ~~

~~ ~~

 

~~ ~~

Clint Barton: An Ordinary Human Who is Never Ordinary.

 

(bonus.

 

 

 

 

=========

also moved the arts after Captain America: Winter Soldier here.

            

"You guys just can’t make it without me, right?"

 

 

Webcomics, Steve, Bucky, Clint and Sam.

1. ~~comptetion~~

[](http://yingyueliuying.weebly.com/uploads/1/2/7/9/12799451/winterhawk_steve_coat_.jpg) 

2. 

3.What are you thinking, exactly?

[ ](http://yingyueliuying.weebly.com/uploads/1/2/7/9/12799451/winterhawk_steve_hexie2.jpg)


	14. Perler Beads!

 

some based on other's design


End file.
